This application seeks to renew the Oregon BIRCWH program entitled "Scholars in Women's Health Research across the Lifespan". The goal of the program is to create a stimulating and nurturing environment for junior faculty to develop into leading Physician Scientists in Women's Health. Our program recognizes that research can modify the course of disease at one point in a woman's lifespan which will affect the rest of lifelong development and aging. The program pairs basic and clinical junior faculty scientists with established mentors from different backgrounds who have expertise in Women's Health Issues in order to enhance the scholar's research capabilities. The mix of career paths and backgrounds is integral to increasing collaboration and invigorating research in Women's Health across the lifespan. The extensive intellectual and research resources at the Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) are available and committed to developing BIRCWH scholars. Integration is interdepartmental and is Center driven to enhance collaborations between scientists and trainees in the Center for Women's Health, the Heart Research Center, the Primate Research Center, the Cancer Institute, and the Center for Gender Biology and Medicine. Sophisticated research core laboratories specializing in Molecular Biology, Cell Culture, DNAanalysis, Imaging, Statistics,Assisted Reproductive Techniques, Endocrine Assays, Laboratory Animal, Transgenic and Molecular Genetics Cores, among others, are established and available to the BIRCWH Scholars. Advanced training in designing clinical studies and statistical evaluation for clinician scientists will be coordinated through the highly successful Human Investigations Program. Writing skills are enhanced through structured workshops. The mentors of this BIRCWH Program are accomplished and funded scientists who will provide diverse and in-depth mentorship for scholars in areas of women's health that extend across the lifespan. Our program, with its institutional commitment, multicenter interdisciplinary resources, accomplished mentors and focus on the importance of a lifespan approach has proved successful for our initial six BIRCWH Scholars. All have submitted a major independent NIH grant and five have now received funding. The BIRCWH Scholars have been successful as Principal Investigators (PI) or Co-Pis on 8 National Awards, Co-investigators on 4 National Awards and PI or Co-Pi on 16 industry or regional grants.